Treehouse
by magnipisika16
Summary: "That thing must've been destroyed by a thunderstorm, Luce," he observed, and then stared back at her for a reply. She, however, did not say anything. "Why do you seem so interested?" "It's wonderful, Reborn," she finally replied, her smile coming back so smoothly. "Such a wonderful-looking house." "And...?" "I would like to see it complete."


**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~! DANG MY MAMA, I MISSED YOU GUYS~~~~~ Oh, dear god, I'm sorry for my slow updates! Gomen! It's just that my laptop is still not yet fixed, and it doesn't help that school is giving me a hard time.**

**Either way, I'm not yet giving up on fanfic writing, that I promise you! And to prove it, here's my latest ReornxLuce! Please enjoy!**

The young woman ran across the meadow, her long, dark green hair flowing about behind her. She was happy, it seemed, for the greying skies were not enough to erase the smile that radiated from her wonderful face. Her feet led her to a place unbeknownst to her, but she went on nonetheless.

Soon, she reached a place where she felt like stopping and looking up, mouth slightly open. From behind her came her companion, slightly panting from the exhaustion of trying to catch up with her. He gradually came into a jog, and then into a walk.

"You ran off again, Luce," he said, standing next to her. Said woman didn't reply, and just stared up. The boy sighed, and looked up as well, following his companion's interested gaze.

What he saw was a broken, almost destroyed-looking tree house perched up a low branch. Its wooden walls were burned and it was missing a roof. The young man journeyed his eyes around it for about ten times before he could conclude.

"That thing must've been destroyed by a thunderstorm, Luce," he observed, and then stared back at her for a reply. She, however, did not say anything.

"Why do you seem so interested?"

"It's wonderful, Reborn," she finally replied, her smile coming back so smoothly. "Such a wonderful-looking house."

"It's broken," he pointed out.

"It's just incomplete," she retorted. "Not broken. If ever it was broken, then it wouldn't look this wonderful."

"Okay then," he surrendered with a sigh. "It's incomplete. What do you want to do about it?"

Luce looked up again for a moment, and then smiled back at him.

"I would like to see it complete."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, and let out a low chuckle.

"Please," he said. "Only a miracle can fix that trash. You might as well forget it. A desire to fix something unfixable is like desiring for the impossible."

"Miracles come true, Reborn," she whispered absent-mindedly. "It is only unfortunate that we are too expecting to witness the many miracles that happen within a day's worth of time."

Reborn stared at her, and she stared back, her smile unwavering. Suddenly, the earlier laughed.

"That was so lame, Luce," he teased. Luce pouted but she soon let it go and sighed.

"You never know," was her last comment before she ran off again.

Many years passed, and the tree house was forgotten. How could it not be? It was but only on the many, many things Luce calls a miracle. She believes in miracles so much one can only blame her enough to be so hopeful.

Every little thing is a miracle.

Every time she opens her eyes is a miracle.

The fact that she could move her legs and run around to admire is already a miracle.

The realization that every day she could see Reborn, for her, is her miracle.

In silent and deep moments she'd mutter that into the oblivion together with sincere thanks. She had lived for years and years, and her miracles had never left.

They never did.

Like, for example, that special evening when they were together in front of a warm blaze that chased the darkness away as they conversed.

"Is it not better this way?" Luce suddenly whispered as she pressed herself more into his arms.

"Yes, indeed," he whispered back, landing a small kiss on her head.

"If only everything could stay this way…"

"It could if you want it to…"

Luce straightened herself and stared at him curiously. Reborn, however, just fixed his stare at the crackling fire in front of them.

"What are you saying, Reborn?"

"Remember how you always say that miracles exist and how you tend to label random things as such?"

"I don't randomly label them—"

"That's not the point," he interfered. "The point is, unconsciously, you were sending me a message that I have been missing out on so many beautiful things all because I refused to believe."

"What are you saying…?"

He faced her, his rather troubled expression made hazy by the feeble fire that continued on weakening.

"I now believe in miracles, Luce," he said, taking her hand and placing something on it.

It was a small box.

Luce knew what it meant.

"And my best miracle is you…" He knelt down in front of her, and held both of her hands. Carefully, he opened the box in her hands, and out came a ring.

"Luce, my most beloved miracle," he said. "Will you…"

"No," Luce suddenly replied.

Reborn froze, and stared at her confusedly.

"No?" he asked, almost stupidly. Luce nodded and shoved the box back to him.

"I'm sorry, Reborn," she murmured, standing up. "I can't… I just can't."

"B-but, Luce…" Reborn tried to reason out, standing up as well. "I…"

Luce just shook her head vigorously as he reached for her hand.

"But, why?"

"Because I… 'Cause I don't…"

"You don't what?"

"I don't love you," she mumbled.

"I don't believe you!" he cried. From above them, thunder began to roar, and lighting began to strike.

"Then don't!" she cried back, pulling her hand away. "It's not my problem…"

She allowed herself a glance of his face—his most heartbroken face—and she felt like she would die.

"I'm so sorry," was all she could say before she turned and ran away. She was always the one to run away, and Reborn was the one to chase her and do his best to keep up with her. But now, she wondered, is it possible for him to follow her now as she ran without looking back, leaving him standing there dumbfounded as the rain from above began to pour like tears?

"Luce…"

**-m16-**

"Sir, a customer would like to talk to you..."

Reborn stared up from his paperwork, and sighed.

"What did you do this time, Skull?"

"I didn't do anything!" the purple-haired young man whined. Reborn raised an eyebrow, making him force himself to add "sir" in the end.

"Well, they wouldn't call for me if you didn't mess up like you always do," he reasoned out, spinning his pen around his fingers.

"But, honestly, Sir, I don't do anything!"

"Maybe that's the problem…"

Skull hit his face with his palm and growled, making a small smirk form in his face.

"Very well…" Reborn finally agreed. He let the younger lead him to the mentioned customer, and as soon as he saw her face, he felt like kicking Skull and scampering back to his office.

Damn Skull.

"Ma'm," Skull called to her, and when she looked at him, he pushed his manager forward, and then scooted off to hide.

Reborn eyed her for a short moment before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"How may I help you, Ma'm?" he inquired, hoping to hide the hurt in his voice. "Or rather, what did my useless lackey do to you that require my presence?"

"He told me who his manager was," Luce simply replied, and then gestured for the seat in front of her. "Can we talk?"

He shrugged, and then lowered himself at the designated place.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To know how you've been doing," she replied. "Call me shameless for coming to you like this, but, I can't stand another day not being able to see you. How have you been? Are you eating well? You're not tiring yourself too much, are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I…"

"Legend says you told me you didn't love me, remember?"

Her mouth clumped shut as she looked down.

"Just so you know, I'm not holding grudge on you," he suddenly slurred. "I don't blame you for what happened. It was your decision so who am I to feel so negatively towards something I should have expected long ago?"

"Reborn…"

"Although I don't really care if you say it or not, I just felt like wondering: Did you come here to explain yourself?"

Luce looked down, and played with her teaspoon out of habit.

"May I take that as a no, dear Luce?"

"I'm sorry…"

Reborn sighed, stood up, and turned his back.

"For what?" he asked as he walked away. "There's nothing here that's worth an apology…"

"Reborn," she almost pleaded, grabbing his hand. There he stopped and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart," she croaked, tightening her hold on his hand. She found them so rough and somehow, a bit tender. And why were they bandaged?

Reborn must've realized she was noticing his bruised hand, so he quickly pulled it away, and started walking.

"Do not worry yourself," he said. "For my heart is not broken, just incomplete."

"Would you like to know?" she suddenly called out to him. Luckily for her, he stopped, but he didn't turn.

"If you're willing to listen, then fine, I'll tell you, but not here. I'll meet you in _that _place… I hope you still remember."

She began to walk away, but his voice stopped her.

"Why, Luce?" he growled. "Why do you even bother?"

Luce forced a broken smile.

"I would like to see it complete."

With that, she began to walk away without waiting for a reply. Inside her, his voice rung so painfully, giving her a reply she would never ever find appeasing.

_Only a miracle can fix this trash. You might as well forget it. A desire to fix something unfixable is like desiring for the impossible._

That night, Luce could not help but feel nervous. It had been a long time since she last went to that tree house, and that was the time when she first found it. Heaven only knows if ever that tree house was still there after all this time, or better yet, if Reborn knew what she meant and went there upon her request.

The chances are one in a million.

Still she went, and surely, she was not disappointed, for the tree house was still there, but it was different.

Far too different.

It was near completion.

The burnt walls were replaced by new ones, and the roof was already installed. It was like the image of it being broken and damaged-looking was just a dream.

Or maybe this was the dream.

"You like it?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned and found Reborn walking out of the darkness. He look dishevelled and fatigued, as if he just went through something strenuous.

"Reborn, did you…?"

"Sorry it took so long, dear Luce," he said, walking past her, and then facing her. "It took a lot of wood to go through…" He showed her his bandaged hands and she felt like she would cry.

Despite what she had said, despite what she had done, he still came back, again and again, night after night, to fix it.

To make it complete.

To show her another grand miracle.

"Don't rejoice yet," he said. "It's not yet done. I have to paint it, of course, and saw out some windows. But it won't take long to finish it, don't worry."

"But why?" she asked. "I thought you hated me?!"

He looked down, and shook his head.

"I just wanted to witness a miracle," was his reply.

Luce's eyes began to produce tears as she fell to her knees.

What is Reborn trying to say? Is he forgiving her, or is he trying to kill her softly with such immense guilt? Does he still hate her, or does he want to say that he never stopped loving her?

"Luce?" he softly called out. She raised her head, and found him kneeling in front of her, his face sullen with a small hint of guilt.

"I know your reason…"

As if on cue, she began coughing relentlessly. Her body shook as she did, and all she felt aside from the pain, was his two arms holding her, reassuring warmth seeping through her cold skin. When she finally stopped, she removed her hands from her mouth, and found them filled with blood.

She trembled, and began crying some more.

"I can't marry you…" she said again, her voice being destroyed by hiccups. "I can't let you hope for a love that is forever if I know that even that can never be. It is the only miracle that can never exist."

Slowly, he wrapped her in his comforting arms, and whispered:

"A love that is forever is not a miracle. It is just nonsense. But a love that could transcend the test of death—that is a miracle, and that is a miracle I intend to give to you…"

He landed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you even if you die, Luce…"

He leaned forward, and touched her lips with his. Luce flinched, but only for a short moment. It didn't take long for her to return the gesture.

_I love you even if I die, Reborn…_

Behind them, their miracle stood so grandly, it would take a nightmare to send tumbling down to destruction.

**-m16-**

_I've finally finished it, Luce. Come and see your miracle.  
—R_

Luce smiled at her phone, and she carefully climbed off her bed. The disease had eaten most of her strength, but still, she is raring to go on. Not even such a deadly illness can stop her now to witness her miracles.

She struggles to dress, and groom herself. Every now and then she'd stop to try and draw heavy breaths, but as soon as she feels better, she'd continue where she had left.

Life had been like that for her for the past weeks. She starts something, takes long pauses, and then struggles to continue. Reborn, at first, was not okay with that kind of determination, but soon, he found that he could never stop her. She was determined like that.

She finally emerged from her room, pale and weak, but nonetheless lovely with that smile. A smile that never wavered as time goes by. She never stopped believing, and that, for Reborn, was the most remarkable trait she had as a person.

Reborn, on the other side of the story, was up in the newly-finished tree house, trying to ready a special evening for him and Luce. It was vital that he makes everything perfect and flawless for this evening was significant to their lives, for this was the day they had first met.

He stood up and tried to scrutinize everything for the umpteenth time to make sure everything was unblemished. When he finally decided that it was, he stood up, and leaned against the open window.

Clutching shakily at the banister, she took a deep breath, and began descending.

He took a deep breath, and arranged the curtains.

Night is deep and silent…

Not a stir in sight…

Peaceful…

Tranquil…

Silent…

_**KE-RACKKK!**_

Reborn fell back from the sudden descent of lightning, and slightly flinched at the sound of heavy rains crashing onto the roof. Even so, he struggled to stand up and walked back to the window to cover it, fighting the strong wind as he did.

At the first step, Luce began to cough again, forcing her to stay down. A nearby window was open and in came a strong gust of wind. Stirring, she thought, but nonetheless ineffective to subdue her. When she felt like her lungs could relax, she stood again, and tried to descend. A wave of nausea had covered her, however, and she found that she couldn't move.

Everything began to sway.

"Dang it!" Reborn held onto whatever chances he could to keep the house alive, but the strong winds were still victorious. He had no choice but to give in. With a small prayer of apology, he began to fight his way to the exit, but the swaying of its floor made it almost impossible to take a step.

Everything began to rock.

Alas, the fair lady could not find any more energy to focus. She was nearing to a faint.

Everything began to falter.

The young man was nearing the exit—oh, how he rejoiced—but the storm had one final blow. Without delay, it sent its strongest bolt of lightning and aimed it a few inches from where he planned to step next.

Everything began to fall.

Slowly, ever so slowly, her fingers began to slip from the banister, and her body began to fall without her knowing. But, she need not feel the pain of her body hitting every flight of stair that it landed.

Everything, after all, had turned dark.

His dark eyes watched the red light crackle and break and crackle some more. It was eating already half of the house, and had driven him to a corner. But, he did not need to feel the excruciating heat of the flames.

Everything, after all, had turned black.

As her body reached the ground…

As his body began to be subdued…

Everything began to turn still.

And stiller…

And stiller…

And…

…Stiller…

"_Miracles reach us, even in a place where we never thought it could reach."_

The young woman ran across the meadow, her long, honey-brown hair flowing about behind her. She was happy, it seemed, for the greying skies were not enough to erase the smile that radiated from her wonderful face. Her feet led her to a place unbeknownst to her, but she went on nonetheless.

Soon, she reached a place where she felt like stopping and looking up, mouth slightly open. From behind her came her companion, slightly panting from the exhaustion of trying to catch up with her. He gradually came into a jog, and then into a walk.

"K-Kyoko-chan," he panted, standing next to her. "P-please don't run off like that…"

Said woman didn't reply, and just stared up. The young man blinked, and looked up as well, following his companion's interested gaze.

What he saw was a broken, almost destroyed-looking tree house perched up a low branch. Its wooden walls were burned and it was missing a roof. The young man journeyed his eyes around it for about ten times before he could conclude.

"That thing must've been destroyed by a thunderstorm, Kyoko-chan," he observed. "Why do you seem so interested?"

"It's wonderful, Tsu-kun…"

"It's broken," he pointed out.

"It's just incomplete…" she replied.

"Okay then," he surrendered with a sigh. "It's incomplete. What do you want to do about it?"

Kyoko looked up again for a moment, and then smiled back at him with the same smile a young, green-haired woman used to give to a black-haired, no-nonsense young man. It was a smile that said that it believed in miracles…

Everyday miracles…

Unacknowledged miracles…

Her miracles…

"I would like to see it complete, Tsu-kun."

**-FIN-**

"**Miracles come true, Reborn. It is only unfortunate that we are too expecting to witness the many miracles that happen within a day's worth of time."—Luce**

**Well, that's all for me this time. I dunno when I can post next so... Ah well XD Just keep posting your awesome fics, 'kay guys?**

**Now for some commercials (yeah, 'cause you won't hear much from me in FF )**

**If by any chance you are awesome AND a ColoLal fan AND has an FB then please like this page : **** pages/ColoLal-ColonelloxLalMirch/301183229997642**

**This is where we ColoLal fans can reside. It's still kind of small, but with some help from you guys, we can let flourish in no time ^_^**

**You can also add me in FB ^_^ Just type Shinjuu Magnipisika :D Hope to meet you there, sweethearts ^_^**

**Thank you for reading!**

**LoveLots~**


End file.
